Aflevering 019
Het Gereïncarneerde Genie! (よみがえった天才！, Yomigaetta tensai!) is de negentiende aflevering van Inazuma Eleven. Samenvatting Erik Eagle is terug! Net als een fenix is hij opgerezen uit de as en is hij gekomen om zijn oude vrienden te bezoeken. Precies op tijd, aangezien Raimon heel hard nieuwe technieken nodig heeft! En toevallig is de Tri-Pegasus precies wat ze nodig hebben! Maar kunnen ze het op tijd perfectioneren? De klok tikt door... Plot De aflevering begint met Silvia Woods die aan Bobby Shearer vertelt dat Erik, een oude vriend die dood bleek te zijn nadat hij voor een vrachtwagen sprong om het leven van een puppy te redden, eigenlijk nog leeft. Daarna zie je Raimon, dat aan het trainen is, terwijl Celia Hills de training opneemt. Ze merkt op dat iemand hun aan het bekijken was, en denkt dat degene misschien wel mee wilt doen. De jongen is verrast zodra hij ziet dat Mark Evans Draken Poeier stopt met enkel en alleen zijn Vuurbal Knokkel. De bal rolt uit het veld en de jongen vangt het. Hij laat het weer vallen en rent het veld op. Iedereen is verbaasd zodra ze zien dat de jongen Steve Grim en Tod Ironside passeert met een hoge snelheid. Hij gebruikt zijn schot, Draaiend Schot, en is verbaasd wanneer Mark het vangt met zijn Hand van God. Hij zegt dat hij uit Amerika komt, en Jude Sharp vermeldt dat daar een geniale Japanse jeugdspeler is die een grote kans heeft dat hij wordt gekozen voor het nationale team. Niet lang daarna zeggen Silvia en Bobby tegen elkaar dat Erik niet in het vliegtuig heeft gezeten waarin hij zei dat hij zou zitten. Dus beslissen ze om op hem te blijven wachten. Maar wanneer ze zien dat het Raimon team iemand omcirkeld, worden ze toch nieuwsgierig. The mysterieuze jongen zegt dat hij naar Japan gekomen is om een belangrijke vriend van hem te bezoeken. Dan vraagt Silvia wat er aan de hand is, maar ze krijgt geen antwoord aangezien de jongen haar opeens een grote knuffel geeft, terwijl hij vertelt dat hij terug thuis was. Dan realiseert Silvia opeens dat de jongen Erik Eagle is! Erik legt uit dat hij met een eerder vliegtuig meekon, en dat hij besloten had om Silvia te verassen, maar dat hij niet verwacht had dat Bobby ook op dezelfde school zou zitten. Daarna legt Erik uit waarom hij gelogen heeft over dat hij dood was. Dit was omdat na de operatie de dokter hem vertelde dat hij nooit meer zou kunnen voetballen, en dit kleurde zijn wereld helemaal pikzwart. Het zorgde ervoor dat hij zichzelf slecht en depressief voelde, en hij wilde niet dat Silvia en Bobby hem op die manier zagen, dus loog hij over doodzijn. Maar aangezien hij van voetbal houdt, begon hij weer te spelen. Hij herinnerde zich een belofte die hij had gemaakt met Silvia en Bobby toen ze alle drie nog jong waren, over dat ze met z'n drieën bij een professioneel team zouden gaan als ze groot waren. Dit zorgde ervoor dat hij weer ging voetballen, en zijn droom probeerde te vervullen: van Amerika een voetballand te maken! Mark nodigt Erik uit voor een wedstrijdje, en hij is erg onder de indruk bij Erik's vaardigheden en manier van spelen. Zelfs Axel Blaze en Jude zijn verbaasd, aangezien hij een niveau hoger was dan ieder ander van het team. Mark daagt Erik uit om meer van zijn spelen te kunnen zien, en ze kijken of Mark Erik's schoten kan stoppen. Het eerste schot gaat met gemak in het doel, en Mark vangt de tweede bijna. Na vijftien schoten vangt Mark eindelijk Erik's schot. Terwijl zij dat doen, besluiten Celia en Silvia dat Erik en Mark erg veel op elkaar lijken. Na dit vertelt Erik Silvia dat zij hem leuk vindt, en dat Erik hem en de rest van het team ook aardig vindt. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Silvia bloost. Later zegt Erik tegen Mark dat hij Tri-Pegasus wilt proberen uit te voeren, als herinnering voor het worden van vrienden. Maar aangezien het drie mensen nodig heeft, voegde Bobby zich bij hen. Tri-Pegasus was origineel een techniek die Bobby, Erik en een andere vriend, Malcolm Night, uitvoerden. Na een hele hoop keer proberen, faalt het trio nog steeds, maar een keer is het voor de helft compleet, en ze blijven het proberen, ze geven niet op. Na dat, is Tri-Pegasus elke keer maar voor de helft compleet, het maakt niet uit wanneer, hoe en hoevaak ze het uitvoeren. De hele dag gaat hieraan verloren. De volgende dag bezorgt Nelly Raimon haar vader, die in het ziekenhuis ligt, nieuwe bloemen. Daarna gaat ze weg, en gaat ze naar de Inazuma Toren, waar ze Mark vindt. Aangezien ze zich slecht voelt, vrolijkt Mark haar op door haar zijn favoriete plekje te laten zien. Hier kunnen ze de zonsondergang heel mooi zien. Hij vertelt dat hij zich relaxed voelt zodra hij het uitzicht ziet. Daarna vertelt hij Nelly dat als ze zich ooit alleen voelt, dat ze dan nog haar vrienden heeft, die haar altijd zullen opvrolijken. Daarna bezoekt Jude Joseph King in het ziekenhuis, en vertelt hij hem dat hij van Zeus zal winnen. Voor de doelman, hemzelf en heel Royal Academy. Daarna is de rest van Raimon, samen met Erik, gezien in Mark's huiskamer, terwijl Silvia zijn moeder helpt met koken. Mark's moeder zegt dat ze allemaal Erik's verhalen willen horen, dus dat ze zich verzameld hebben. Silvia wenst dat ze ook een jongen was, zodat ze met de rest over voetbal kon praten. De volgende dag is Erik's laatste dag, hij zal terugvliegen naar Amerika in de avond. Dat betekent dat Tri-Pegasus compleet moet zijn voor de avond valt. Maar ze blijven falen, en er is slechts weinig tijd over als Silvia besluit om op te staan en hun middelste punt te zijn, zodat ze de techniek af kunnen maken. Dit werkte namelijk ook toen ze nog jong waren. En dan, ze hebben nog maar één kans over, perfectioneren ze eindelijk Tri-Pegasus! Erik verscheurt zijn vliegticket en zegt dat hij blijft om Raimon te helpen! Maar goede dingen zijn niet de enige dingen die gebeuren in het leven, de volgende wedstrijd is gekozen voor Raimon, en het is Kirkwood! Welk lot is er bepaald voor Axel? Super Technieken *'GK Hand van God' *'GK Vuurbal Knokkel' *'SH Draken Poeier' *'SH Draaiend Schot (debuut)' *'SH Tri-Pegasus (debuut)' Grootste Gebeurtenissen *Erik komt terug naar Japan! *Tri-Pegasus is geleerd! *Erik voegt zich officieel bij Raimon, en skipt zijn reis terug naar Amerika! Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 1